Vestido azul
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: Con el vestido azul, que un día conociste, me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte. (Yaoi)(AU)


**Hola, aquí vengó yo con** **un songfic de Hyoga&Shun (por favor no me maten si lo les gusta el yaoi o esta pareja) **

**Originalmente este fic iba a ser de l****a canción "Say** **something**"** de "A great big world" pero por el rumbo que estaba tomando la historia decidí hacerlo de "Vestido azul" de "La Oreja de Van Gogh" espero disfruten el fic ^^**

**Advertencia: este fic tiene contenido de sexo explícito, por favor no me hagan reclamos porque lo están leyendo bajo su** **propio riesgo, se que probablemente no harán caso de mi advertencia, yo tampoco lo haría no se preocupen.**

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes **_**_son propiedad de Masami Kurumada yo busco ganar dinero con estas historias_.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estamos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, los suyos están llenos de culpa y disculpas, los míos de dudas y tristeza, lo miro expectativo, necesito una respuesta para olvidar lo que vi, pero el sólo se mantiene callado.

**Solo una palabra,**

**se hubiera llevado el dolor,**

**con el beso amargo **

**de aquel licor,**

**hubiera bastado mi amor.**

Las lágrimas empiezan a surgir en mis ojos como pequeños diamantes de agua, se con su silencio que mis sospechas son ciertas, llevo mis manos a mi boca y emito un sollozo ahogado, mi día no podría estar peor, mis piernas comienzan a flaquear y de qué podría colapsar en cualquier momento, doy un par de pasos atrás para alejarme de el, tropiezo pero afortunadamente no caigo, doy media vuelta y me alejo corriendo a mi habitación, al llegar me encierro con un portazo.

**Solo una mentira,**

**Se viene conmigo a pasear,**

**sentirme querida,**

**en aquel abrazo en el mar.**

Le pongo seguro a la puerta y me recargo en ella hasta sentarme en el suelo mientras lloró con amargura, su silencio fue prueba de que lo nuestro se había acabado, escucho sus pasos por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi habitación comienzo a escuchar como golpea desesperadamente la puerta, yo sólo lloro en silencio.

-¡Shun abre la puerta por favor!- el grita con insistencia, yo simplemente me mantengo callado, ahorita mismo el silencio es mi único refugio- puedo explicarlo, lo juro- si pudieras explicarlo esto no estaría pasando.

Después de un rato dejó de golpear la puerta y estaba sentado dándole la espalda, yo seguía llorando.

-Lo lamento Shun, realmente lo siento- si en verdad lo lamentaras no me dolería tanto, has roto mi corazón.

{Recuerdo}

Iba caminando muy alegre, pues estaba por decirle algo muy importante a Hyoga y simplemente estaba emocionado, sabía que a estas horas estaría en su trabajo, subí por el elevador y llegué hasta su oficina, estaba a punto de tocar hasta que escuche unos gemidos que venían de su oficina.

-Se-ñor, Ki-do- reconocí esa voz de inmediato, era la secretaria de Hyoga, Fler Polaris, no tarde mucho en adivinar que estarían haciendo.

-Usted... tampoco... lo hace... mal... señorita Polaris- esa era la voz de Hyoga que al igual que su secretaria estaba hablando entre gemidos.

Decidí abrir la puerta para verlo con mis propios ojos, ahora que lo pienso mejor, tal vez hubiera sido más sabio dejarla así ya que no pude soportar la escena: Hyoga estaba penetrando con algo de rudeza a Fler y aunque solté un quejidito de sorpresa ellos parecieron no percatarse de mi, cerré la puerta con violencia y caminé rápidamente hacia mi casa, sólo me detuve cuando me sentí que alguien me agarraba del brazo, al darme vuelta vi que era Hyoga que me miraba fijamente con esa mirada fría suya.

{fin del recuerdo}

**Con el vestido azul,**

**Que Un día conociste,**

**me marcho sin saber**

**Si me besaste antes de irte.**

Miro a mi alrededor y noto que mi cuarto esta llenó de cosas que el me regalo: peluches, ropa, chocolates y cosas así, no las miro demasiado tiempo hasta que empiezo a destrozarlo todo y arrojarlo al cesto de basura, marcando que no lloraría más por el, no, el no merecía más mi llanto, le di mi corazón y el simplemente fue a revolcarse con otra persona como si nada.

**Te di mi corazón,**

**Y tu lo regalaste,**

**Te di todo el amor que**

**Pude darte y me robaste.**

Camino hacia mi buró y veo que esta llenó de fotos mías y de Hyoga en un collage que yo hice con mucho esmero para que nunca olvidáramos los buenos momentos, lo tomo en mis mano por un momento para verlo más detenidamente y como por instinto lo arrojé contra una pared viendo como el cristal se hacía añicos frente a mis ojos rompiendo consigo el collage.

**He rasgado mi vestido,**

**Con una copa de vino,**

**Hoy tu amor corta como el cristal.**

Escuché que Hyoga me hablaba preocupado por que me haya lastimado, físicamente estoy bien pero por dentro estoy totalmente destrozado, mi corazón esta hecho añicos al igual que las fotos y los recuerdos duelen más que cualquier golpe que haya recibido en mi vida, ya que los buenos recuerdos para mi sólo son recordatorios de lo miserable que soy ahora.

**En el cielo hay playas,**

**Donde ves la vida pasar,**

**Donde los recuerdos no hacen llorar,**

**Vienen muy despacio y se van.**

Si tan sólo no hubiera visto eso, pudiste haberme mentido diciendo cualquier cosa y yo te lo hubiera creído sólo para no separarme de tu lado, te amo demasiado para dejarte ir, pero esto ha ido demasiado lejos y no puedo permitir que te burles de mi dignidad de esa manera, mi separación es definitiva, no hay marcha atrás ni tiempo de acobardarse.

**Solo una mentira,**

**Me hubiera ayudado a olvidar,**

**que no eran mis labios,**

**los que ahora te hacen soñar.**

Comienzo a empacar mis cosas en una pequeña maleta pues no tenía demasiada ropa ahora que digamos y no tengo mucho tiempo tampoco, mientras empaco recuerdo todos nuestros momentos juntos, nunca habíamos peleado, ahora se porque, desearía no saberlo ya que eso arruino nuestra relación.

**Con el vestido azul, **

**Que un día conociste,**

**Me marcho sin saber**

**Si me besaste antes de irte.**

Ahora después de tantos años ciego me soy cuenta de todo lo que hiciste a mis espaldas, la razón de todas la veces que llegaste tarde, el porque siempre llegabas despeinado y desarreglado, yo pensaba que era por demasiado trabajo ¡ha! Ahora se la verdad y no puedes negarlo.

**Te di mi corazón,**

**Y tu lo regalaste,**

**Te di todo el amor que**

**Pude darte y me robaste.**

Algo me distrae de mi labor, miro en dirección al lugar donde arroje el collage y veo un trozo de vidrio de tamaño mediano, una idea cruza por mi mente y si, se que es algo cobarde de mi parte pero a mi me parece mejor opción que sufrir por el resto de mi vida, tomó el trozo de vidrio y hago un corte horizontal en mi muñeca, la sangre empieza a brotar rápida y en montones, esto no me preocupa en absoluto, al contrario presiono en mi antebrazo para que saliera más sangre y esto se acabe más rápido, funciona ahora sale más sangre, la cabeza me empieza a dar vueltas y estoy a punto de desmayarme, el charco de sangre ahora se volvió muy grande, tanto que me impresiona al hecho de que siga vivo pero no debería tentar a la suerte, caigo inconsciente y escucho como Hyoga por fin logra abrir la puerta y va a mi lado, veo borrosamente su rostro lleno de preocupación y el como trata de detener la hemorragia pero se que ya es demasiado tarde porque veo detrás de el una luz blanca...

**No es de una copa de vino,**

**Esta mancha en el vestido,**

**Me ha cortado el alma tu puñal.**

**Buena suerte en tu camino,**

**Yo ya tengo mi destino,**

**Con mi sangre escribo esté final.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia ya me despido**

**Matane!**


End file.
